Please Don't Leave Me! ~Chapter Five / Finale~
Here's chapter five guys! I'm sorry to say, but this chapter is the finale (the final chapter) I probably won't start another fanfic for a while cuz at the moment I'm trying to keep updating over 6 fanfics at a time. Anyway, enjoy Minna-san!! ---- ULVIDA'S P.O.V. 7 months...7 MONTHS! 7 months of sitting next to Hiroto's hospital bed, praying that today will be the day he wakes up. But every day, nothing. The doctors are beginning to give up, they say he'll never wake up but I refuse to believe them. Hiroto will ''wake up! I know it! But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? No. He'll wake up. He'll recover. ''HE WILL! 2 months later... Another two months...Another 2 months of pointlessly hoping that Hiroto's gonna wake up. Even I'm starting to believe he won't wake up...But I'll never stop hoping, ever. Another day sat in his hospital room. Another day praying and holding my hands together so tight they turn white... I sigh as I gaze at Hiroto's lifeless face. I turn away, tears in my eyes. With another sigh and a few tears escaping from my eyes, I get up and walk to the open window. I stand there for about 10 minutes, before a quiet shuffling noise behind me distracts me from the birds I was watching. "U-Ulvida-ch-chan..." a weak voice whispers. A ray of hope lights up inside of me and I turn on my heels to see- "Hiroto-kun!" I cry, tears running freely down my face now. I run to his side as fast as my feet will carry me, and throw myself down by his bed "H-hi..." he mutters, his eyes barely open "H-how long have I b-been here...?" "About 9 months!" I reply "I'm so glad you're awake!". He smiles, well, he does the best he can. I talk to him for a few minutes, before his words become too weak to understand and his eyes gradually begin to close... The beepy thing, I've never learnt what it's called, started to quicked up, and so did my tears's speed. "Hiroto!" I scream, grabbing his arm gently "No!" "I-I'm sorry, Ulvida-chan..." he smiles at me, his face weakening by the second "No! Please!" I sob, shaking my head "Please don't leave me!" "I'm sorry..." he smiled "I love you, and I always have loved you...Yagami Reina..." I gasp at him using my real name. I can't remember the last time someone called me that... "No! Hiroto-kun, Please don't leave me!" I scream, tears racing down my face at about 23 a second. He smiles "I love you, Reina-chan" he says "Goodbye...my love..." And with that, he closed his eyes, and never opened them again... "No..." I sob, still clutching his arm. I cry silently for a few seconds, before giving up "I love you too, Hiroto-kun..." I smile, then lower my head to rest above him, sobbing. ''The End... Me: *sobs* Hiroto: I can't believe you killed me! I thought you said you loved me! Me: I do love you! I just enjoy fanfics where you suffer and occasionally die... Hiroto: O.O You are one screwed up girl... Midorikawa: Well, now I understand the title... Me: Please comment! I hope you guys cried as much as I did when I was writing this!~ 'Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 14:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC)'''